I Would Do Anything For You
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: The one who my brother had...And I'll admit; the one I want. Songfic/One-shot. Based off of the song I Would Do Anything For You by Foster The People. Just some random fluffy Damon/Elena goodness


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The song rightfully belongs to Foster the People**

A/N: My first Vampire Diaries story, soo...I hope it's good?

* * *

><p><span>I Would Do Anything For You<span>

_Damon's POV_

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my black leather jacket. Dragging my feet, I walked down the sidewalk of some street. It was dead silence, it struck witching hour about forty-five minutes ago and was almost one o'clock.

Seeing headlights, I snuck into the shadows. I wasn't hiding from anyone in particular, I just didn't want anyone to be suspicious.

As soon as the car passed by, I stepped out of the darkness.

**Never wanna stand up for myself  
>Never wanna get in the way, I said it<br>I don't know what the plan is,  
>But you can share with me, 'cause I'll<br>Be listening here,  
>To everything you say, I won't turn away<br>And I will listen, open up my heart and  
>I must say that I love you, so<strong>

My thoughts shifted to Elena. The one who my brother had...And I'll admit; the one I _want_.

Even if I somehow feel something for Bonnie (which I absolutely don't), it's nothing for what I feel for Elena.

Sighing, I tried to think of something else. 

Oo la love, I've fallen in love,

**And it's better this time than ever before  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love,<br>****And it's better this time than I've ever known**

I them heard something, or _someone_, behind me.

I turned around, eyeing something going into the shadows. But I didn't need to see who it was to know who it was; _Elena_.

**Every day is a battle I face**  
><strong>Strange life I live but its what you've decided<strong>  
><strong>I'll give it all into your hands,<strong>  
><strong>Do what you will with me, and oh<strong>  
><strong>I'll smile when you speak<strong>  
><strong>Remember all those times I was hoping for something<strong>  
><strong>And shaking my head from all I have done<strong>  
><strong>But you never left me<strong>

"Elena," I spoke, "I know it's you."

As soon as I spoke, she walked out. How great am I?

Elena walked over to me without a word. While she was walking over, I had time to take her in. Even though I didn't need to, I practically had her memorized. It was hard not to be in love withElena. Wait, in love? I shookmy head.

No, I'm not, am I?

"Stefan know you're now stalking me?" I asked, smirking.

Oo la love, I've fallen in love,

**And it's better this time than ever before  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love,<br>****And it's better this time than I've ever known  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love,<br>****And it's better this time than ever before  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love,<br>****And it's better this time than I've ever known**

She smiled, "I wasn't stalking...I just..." Elena trailed off and dropped her smile, which made my smirk widen.

"He'll be pissed once he finds you. He has enough power right now to find you in about a second. I can feel it," I stepped back a little. Right now, she was very close to me.

Elena stared into my eyes. Her eyes were glistening from the light of the streetlight a few feet away reflecting off them. I think...

"I think I love you," I said softly, aloud.

Give it up for you,

**I would give it up for you  
>I would give it up for you,<br>****I'd do anything for you**

Elena was still staring into my eyes. After about what seemed like hours, but was only two minutes, I got tired of her silence.

Sighing for the second time, I spoke up, "Just go back–" 

Oo la love, I've fallen in love,

**And it's better this time than ever before  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love,<br>****And it's better this time than I've ever known  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love,<br>****And it's better this time than ever before  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love,<br>****And it's better this time than I've ever known**

Her lips cut me off. It didn't get my off guard though, I felt it coming.

I kissed her back and after about a minute, she pulled back.

"I don't wanna go back to Stefan, Damon. Stefan and I haven't been on the same page lately. I love you too, more then you could ever imagine. But you...You weren't there as much as I wanted you to be. And–"

I saw her blush in the darkness, "–and I thought you uhm, kinda, like liked...Bonnie."

**I have fallen in love**

For once, I think I've finally loved someone other then Katherine. Damn, it feels pretty down I caught her lips with mine, but I pulled back abruptly.

"I can promise you, you will not be seeing _this_ Damon Salvatore on a daily basis," I pointed out.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin the moment."

I smiled, "It's what I do."

**I have fallen in love**

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Horrid? Please review?


End file.
